25 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Halina Waszczuk - Bazylewska. Pamięć i trwanie; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3936; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3937; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 25 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Papierowe łódki; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Podróż do Meksyku; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku ; magazyn 09:15 Krówka Mu Mu - Każdy ma jakiś talent, odc. 18; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 09:25 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Kuchcikowa pierogarnia; program dla dzieci 09:40 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show ; program edukacyjny 09:50 Legenda Nezha - Łuk Xuan Yuan; serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 125; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Flaki z różnych stron świata 11:25 Moje smakołyki - Chris w USA; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 25 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1054; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1055; telenowela TVP 13:15 Siódme niebo - Wróg wewnętrzny; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1473 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Psi psycholog; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sąsiedzi - Przewrotność losu; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 16:25 XXIII Światowe Dni Młodzieży. Sydney 2008 - relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3938; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3939; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Skamieniałe Smerfy; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Czarnobrody - cz. 2; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:50 Rocky 3 - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982) 23:35 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty; felieton 23:50 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Basen; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:30 43.Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Zielone Szkiełko cz. 2; koncert 02:00 Tygrys na wybiegu! - Janusz Rewiński. Janko Muzykant polskiego biznesu jedzie na festiwal gwiazd; felieton 02:05 Mrok odc.5/8 - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP 02:50 Był taki dzień - 25 lipca; felieton 02:53 Notacje - Halina Waszczuk - Bazylewska. Pamięć i trwanie; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 24 - Pan mi się podoba; serial TVP 06:20 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dinotopia - odc 10/13; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 236 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 93 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 94 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 95; serial TVP 10:55 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter ; serial TVP 11:25 Córki McLeoda odc.37 - Goło i wesoło; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:15 Harry i Hendersonowie odc.23/72 - Święto duchów; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:45 Prywatne życie surykatek - Zachwiana równowaga; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:15 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:55 Statek miłości - odc. 204/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:55 Na dobre i na złe odc.314 - Psia mama; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 99/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 17:20 MASH - odc. 100/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Hity na czasie - 2008 - Płock; program muzyczny 20:05 Kate i Leopold (Kate and Leopold); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008 - Droga do... 23:00 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 20/28; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Pogoda 00:20 Mystery, Alaska; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:15 Bellissima; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Rodzinny obiadek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Awantura o Basię odc.11 - Awantura jedenasta, czyli rzecz o metodzie leczenia sercem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Krosno - kościół franciszkanów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Paul Robien - ojciec Zielonych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 To był rock! - Przeżyj to sam (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Maratończyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Złotoryja na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:40 Dzieci Piramidy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Krosno - kościół franciszkanów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Wymowność; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Concerti Grossi Jerzego Fryderyka Haendla; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Duże dzieci - (88); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Rodzinny obiadek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Studio TV Polonia - Skarby Katedry Wileńskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Noworodek i zwierzęta w domu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - Jak Leszczynka spotkała nowych przyjaciół; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Złotoryja na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Jedna ręka nie klaszcze; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:David Ondricek; wyk.:Jiri Machacek, Ivan Trojan, Marek Taclik, Isabela Bencova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:16 Magazyn przechodnia - Wymowność; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 38; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - Jak Leszczynka spotkała nowych przyjaciół; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Złotoryja na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:30 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Jedna ręka nie klaszcze; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Studio TV Polonia - Skarby Katedry Wileńskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Dzień jak co dzień - Na Zachód; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc. 4, USA 1997 7:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:25 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 12, serial familijny, Czechy 1993 9:00 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 25, USA 1997-1998 9:30 Czarodziejki - odc. 76, USA 2001 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 121, USA 1994-1995 11:30 Miłość z o.o. - odc. 19, USA 2005 12:00 Gorące Hawaje - odc. 7, USA 2004 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 90, USA 2005 14:00 Miodowe lata - W pułapce - odc. 45, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Świat według Bundych - odc. 121, USA 1991-1993 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 122, USA 1991-1993 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 9, Polska 2007 17:30 Wydarzenia 17:55 Sport 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Serbia 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - Kabareton, czyli Piąta Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Gwiazdy dla country - Piknik Country Mrągowo 2008 - koncert 0:15 Brainsmasher - Pogromca łbów - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 2:00 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 4:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:05 Telesklep 5:55 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:50 Siłacze 8 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 8:55 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 9:35 Telesklep 10:35 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 11:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Detektywi - Synowie mafii Polska 2008 13:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 902-904, Polska 2007 14:20 Prawo i bezprawie - odc. 3/13, USA 2005 15:15 Kobra: Druga zmiana - odc. 3/6, Niemcy 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Serce kobiety jest nie do zdarcia 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - Palma Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Zabójcy - film sensacyjny, USA, Francja 1995 22:35 Parszywa dwunastka 2: Następna misja - film wojenny, USA 1985 0:25 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 4/12, Polska 2007 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:45 Telesklep 3:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:45 Instynkt tropiciela - Kowno Polska 2007 6:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:20 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:20 Pokemon - odc. 247, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1998-1999 9:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 194, Meksyk 2004 10:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:50 Sidła miłości - odc. 90, Argentyna 2006 12:50 Buffy, postrach wampirów - odc. 12, USA 1998-1999 13:50 Instynkt tropiciela - Kowno Polska 2007 14:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - odc. 10, USA 2006 16:20 Dharma i Greg 2 - odc. 16, USA 1998 16:50 Saint-Tropez - odc. 40, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 18:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 19:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 195, Meksyk 2004 20:00 Kres - thriller, USA 1996 22:00 Jerycho 2 - odc. 3, USA 2008 23:00 Marzenia studentki - film erotyczny, USA 2001 1:05 Azazel - odc. 3, Rosja 2002 2:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Meksyku 4:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:50 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 5:29 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:35 Music Chat - program rozrywkowy 6:35 Telesklep 7:40 Życie na fali - odc. 13/16, USA 2006 8:40 Wyrok - odc. 1/13, USA 2006 9:35 Szymon Majewski Show - wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Kryminalni - Wypadek - odc. 36, Polska 2004 11:40 Telesklep 12:45 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 13:40 Serce z kamienia - odc. 95/205, Meksyk 2004 14:35 Szymon Majewski Show - Justyna Steczkowska, Marcin Meller 15:40 Życie na fali - odc. 14/16, USA 2006 16:40 Wyrok - odc. 2/13, USA 2006 17:35 Kryminalni - Powrót - odc. 37, Polska 2004 18:35 Frasier - odc. 15/24, serial komediowy, USA 1999-2000 19:05 Przyjaciele - odc. 14/18, USA 2003 19:35 Diabli nadali - odc. 2/25, USA 1999 20:05 Fakty i akty - komedia, USA 1997 22:00 Na żywo z Bagdadu - dramat wojenny, USA 2002 0:15 Projekt plaża - extra - magazyn 0:45 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 2:25 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:30 Laski na czacie - teleturniej 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:17 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:44 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Pakistańska beczka prochu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Antonia Rados; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rowerowo 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Rowerowo 17:00 L jak las 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Piątek z Neptunem 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:17 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:44 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Pakistańska beczka prochu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Antonia Rados; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Dni województwa 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Diagnoza zdrowia, Zesztywniające zapalenie stawów kręgosłupa 17:05 Zapiski łazęgi, Mury Morynia 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 To było tak 18:30 Zwolnij w sieci, Zwolnij.ból.pl 18:40 E-lementarz 19:00 FAMA 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:17 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:44 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Pakistańska beczka prochu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Antonia Rados; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - odc. 188, telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 69, telenowela, USA 2007 9:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Papież w Sydney - odc. 2, reportaż, 2008 10:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - odc. 157, USA 1996-2005 12:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - odc. 6, telenowela, Niemcy 2004 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina - Inna - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia - magazyn 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Smaki Azji - Tokio - odc. 9 16:30 Hacjenda la Tormenta - odc. 189, telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 17:30 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 70, telenowela, USA 2007 18:30 Tylko Ty - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - odc. 158, USA 1996-2005 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - odc. 159, USA 1996-2005 21:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2002 21:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 22:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - odc. 157, serial komediowy, USA 1996-2005 22:30 Tylko Ty - teleturniej, Polska 23:00 Klasyka polskiego kina - Inna - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976 1:00 Papież w Sydney - odc. 2, reportaż, 2008 1:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 2:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia - magazyn 3:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 3:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Na gorącym uczynku; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); reż.:Raymond Depardon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Reżyserzy - Batalia o "Obywatela Kane'a" cz.2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 - Paul Shapiro - Midnight Minyan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Termin; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); reż.:Stefan Marjoram; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Aqua pura; film animowany; reż.:Jan January Janczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Drzewo szczęśliwe; film animowany; reż.:Antoni Halor, Józef Gębski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Jeśli ujrzysz kota fruwającego po niebie...; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Strefa sztuki - Henryk Stażewski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Strefa sztuki - Galeria 2 - ki - Jacek Sienicki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Czerwona pustynia; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1964); reż.:Michelangelo Antonioni; wyk.:Monica Vitti, Richard Harris, Carlo Chionetti, Xenia Valderi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Mateusz Makuch gra III część Koncertu skrzypcowego H. Wieniawskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Zimerman i Bernstein - V Koncert fortepianowy Beethovena (Beethoven, Klavierkonzert nr. V) kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Emilia Eigner gra III część Koncertu skrzypcowego M. Karłowicza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Ciało (The Body); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chłopi - odc. 5/13 Gody; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Korozja; film animowany; reż.:Henryk Ryszka, Janusz Wiktorowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Lato z polską animacją - Science fiction; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Bruk; film animowany; reż.:Zdzisław Kudła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kwiaty Harrisona; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Elie Chouraqui; wyk.:Andie MacDowell, Elias Koteas, Brendan Gleeson, Adrien Brody, David Strathairn, Alun Armstrong, Caroline Goodall, Diane Beker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Królewskie sny - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wyrośli z lat 80. - UB40 w Regal Theatre (UB40 - Live at Regal Theatre); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocne - Amator; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski, Jerzy Nowak, Tadeusz Bradecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Lato z polską animacją - Korozja; film animowany; reż.:Henryk Ryszka, Janusz Wiktorowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Lato z polską animacją - Science fiction; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Lato z polską animacją - Bruk; film animowany; reż.:Zdzisław Kudła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Koniec Imperium; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kontrowersje - Dziedzictwo I RP. Miasto. Między dworkiem a dworem.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Dom Polski - Kamienica mieszczańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Marynarze z Polesia; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Zapomniana flotylla; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Zapomniana matka Żydów; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Z gorącego serca - "Żegota"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Odwiedziny; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Zaginione złote miasta; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Tajemnice Majów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dziedzictwo Inków; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Roman Dobrzyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Bogaty w Miłosierdzie. Papież w Polsce 2002; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Po co nam to było - W gronie mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Historia i dokument - Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Blisko coraz bliżej - Jest dla kogo żyć. Rok 1863 odc. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - PRL czas nonsensu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie cz. 2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kontrowersje - Deportowani z historii; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Być we Lwowie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Olimpiada; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 7:35 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico 8:05 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: brazylia - rosja 9:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: francja - włochy 10:15 Polskie Ligi - Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet - 4. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: dablex azs awfis gdańsk - spr safo icom lublin 11:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 17, magazyn sportowy 12:05 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 85, magazyn sportowy 12:40 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Pucharu UEFA - 1. mecz 1. rundy: legia warszawa - fc homel 14:30 Łucznictwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata - odc. 4 15:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz: kst unibax toruń - złomrex włókniarz częstochowa 17:05 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - dyscyplina sportowa, studio 18:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz towarzyski: polska - bułgaria 20:00 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Boks - sport 21:50 Triatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata na Węgrzech 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:30 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 23:20 Z archiwum TVP - Złote transmisje - Piłka nożna - dyscyplina sportowa, mistrzostwa świata z 1974 roku - mecz: polska - brazylia 1:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Powrót Lily 8:00 Morscy 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Drapieżcy (5) 12:00 Morscy 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Piosenka bez końca (17) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Drapieżcy (5) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Piosenka bez końca (17) 18:00 Rozgrzeszenie 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dom w lesie (1) 22:00 10.5: Apokalipsa (2-ost.) 0:00 Ucieczka z Edenu 2:00 Rozgrzeszenie 4:00 Powrót Lily Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 12 (9) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Zakochani widzą słonie 9:50 Wolność słowa 12:00 Idol 13:40 Niewygodna prawda 15:25 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 17:15 Amy Winehouse 18:20 Kaktus 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 12 (10) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Wieczór z Benem Stillerem: Poznaj mojego tatę 22:55 Noc w muzeum 0:50 Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror 2:35 Hustle & Flow 4:40 Forrest Gump Canal + Film 8:30 Tygrys i śnieg 10:25 Most do Terabithii 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 12 (9) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Miss Potter 14:30 Jesus Christ Superstar 16:15 Deser: Architekci papierowego miasta 16:25 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 17:55 Mexican 20:00 Wielkie kino 21:25 Idlewild 23:25 Poznaj mojego tatę 1:10 Ostatni król Szkocji 3:10 Testosteron 5:10 Wiatraki śmierci Canal + Sport 7:00 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 8:55 Pod słońce 10:40 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 12:25 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 14:00 Wyznania gejszy 16:30 Życie ukryte w słowach 18:30 Rozdział 27 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 20:30 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 0:30 Łapu-capu extra 1:10 As w rękawie 3:00 Ciężkie czasy 5:00 Pokolenie w sieci 6:00 Punkt spotkań National Geographic Channel 6:00 Kulisy 11 września: Ostatnia rozgrywka 7:00 Dolina wilków 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle w kryzysie 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Tajemnice pustyni Sonora 9:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć człowieka niedźwiedzia 10:00 Bandyci z Selous 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (8) 11:30 I co wy na to? 2 (8) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Czy Darwin się mylił? 13:00 Kulisy 11 września: Ostatnia rozgrywka 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć człowieka niedźwiedzia 15:00 Bandyci z Selous 16:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 17:00 Amerykański bizon: Walka o powrót 18:00 Porwania samolotów 19:00 Czysta nauka: Zagłada ludzkości 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (9) 20:30 I co wy na to? 2 (9) 21:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 22:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Panowie, ruszamy w drogę 23:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Ze Szkocji do Włoch 0:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 1:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Panowie, ruszamy w drogę 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (9) 2:30 I co wy na to? 2 (9) 3:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 4:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Panowie, ruszamy w drogę 5:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Ze Szkocji do Włoch Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku